primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Memories (NW Episode 2.10)
Note: This wiki is fan made, please do not confuse for the real thing. Bad Memories is the tenth episode of the second series of Primeval: New World.It was the second of three episodes that continue one after the other. Synopsis A Lycaenops appears in Vancouver hospital giving Sam memories she'd rather not remember. Plot In a hospital the building is being evacuated when the team arrive as they go to the anomaly they see a Lycaenops and it corners Charlie as Sam is about to shot it she flashbacks what the Lycaenops did to her at Cross Photonics, just as it is about to kill Charlie, Dylan shoots it killing it. Later on when the team go to search for any more Lycaenops Mac and Sam go to the canteen where they find an elderly woman then a big Lycaenops appears it pounces on the woman killing her in a similar way it did to Sam giving her another flashback causing her to run away to the toilet, angering Mac as he shoots it then runs to follow her. At the other side of the hospital Evan,Dylan and Charlie go to the canteen where they see three Lycaenops babies causing them to assume that a family has entered the hospital,the three split up to try and capture each one Dylan go into the kitchen to capture her one which falls into a vegetable box,Evan goes to get his and ends up tripping one a wet floor but it trips into a toilet and nearly drowns but he saves it,Charlie then goes to get his one but falls onto a pile of food and it runs away. In the Toilets Mac confronts Sam and she admits she finds it hard to forget the previous Lycanops even though Mac tries to erasure her it was in and alternative timeline but Sam refuses to accept his and cries as she flashbacks it killing her.Mac then hugs her. In the Canteen Evan and Dylan bring there two babies,and Charlie tells his one escaped.It then appears briefly which causes Charlie to follow it and it makes it's way to a lair in the reception.Then a adult Lycaenops appears and nearly kills him but Evan arrives and shoots it,when Dylan looks over it she realises that it is a male but is confused as to why their are three adults in the building. At the other side of the hospital Mac and Sam leave the toilets the Lycaenops is missing and decide to make their way to Evan,Dylan and Charlie.But they are unaware elsewhere in the hospital that the Wise Woman has entered the hospital and collects several baby Lycaenops as her team leave Detective Harlow arrives and tries to stop her but is knocked out. Later on he is woken up by Dylan and tells the team that the wise woman was here but since he does not know who she is his choice of words confuses the team but they do understand who he is talking about,causing Evan to believe that she was here to collect more creatures for unknown reasons. Later as they go down the corridor Evan decides that it's time to stop this, he instructs Harlow to keep all people out,Sam and Mac to guard the Anomaly and any remaining Lycaenops to be put back through the anomaly will be his responsibility. Later at the anomaly Evan and Dylan put the babies they got back through,then an adult Lycaenops appears and heads straight for Sam but she dodges out of the way and goes through the anomaly which is then locked. Later on as the team leave they get a call from Leeds who tell them of a incursion at the park,Mac then gets a call and is informed by Toby that she needs help so he and Sam leave, while the rest of the team go to meet Leeds with Harlow hot on there trail. Characters *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Mac Rendall *Samantha Sedaris *Charlie Rickson *Detective Harlow (Guest) *The Wise Woman (Guest) Creatures *Lycaenops Setting *Vancouver Hospital Trivia *This is the first story of Primeval:New World to not feature Cross Photonics or The Tank in any way. *As with several other episodes of this season the Wise Woman's appearance was kept a secret. Gallery Poster10.jpg|The poster for the episode Flat.jpg|Vancouver Hospital Lyc.jpg|The Lycaenops kills the woman Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 2 Episodes